Autobiography
by 2DaysofInspiration
Summary: A CD-fic to Ashlee Simpson's "autobiography". PG-13 for language
1. Shadow

Title: Shadow

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Summary: A song-fic about Marta's life. Song: "Shadow" by Ashlee Simpson

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT?! I got Mike White's phone number online and I called him up. I told him it was my birthday AND HE GAVE ME THE RIGHTS TO SCHOOL OF ROCK! REALLY! Okay, not really. If I did would I be writing this? Sadly, I do not own Ashlee or any of her songs either.

_I was six years old_

_When my parents went away_

_I was stuck inside_

_A broken life_

_I couldn't wish away_

When I was six years old, my mom and sister went off. I don't even remember where they went. My older sister, Camille, was like, a piano prodigy. My parents wanted her to become some famous classical piano player. What I wanted to do was pretty much overlooked and ignored.

_She was beautiful_

_She had everything and more_

_And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

Camille was, and still is, one of the most beautiful girls I know. She has thick, long honey-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She's amazingly talented (duh! Piano prodigy!). She always did her chores and her homework. She got straight A's in school.

_Somebody listen please_

_It used to be so hard being me_

Most of the time I tried to ignore it, but many times, I felt like no one ever listened to me. I felt like I had to be exactly like my sister, and that's how I would get love from my parents. And believe me, she's a hard act to follow.

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold_

_But every touch felt cold to me_

I felt really alone in the world. Sure, I had friends at school, and they were great. But I never felt I could confide all of these thoughts in them. My parents were never home. My mom was always doing stuff with my sister, and my dad was always at work.

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake _

_My chains are finally free _

_Don't feel sorry for me_

I felt like life was a dream. Scratch that, a nightmare. But I couldn't wake up.

_All the days collided_

_One less perfect then the next_

_I was stuck inside someone else's life_

_And always second best_

I tried to get over it. But I felt like I was living in my sister's life. I was always at some lesson or concert or recital. My parents paid so much attention to her, I felt like I would always be second to Camille. Then Dewey came.

_Oh I love you now_

_Cause now I realize_

_That it's safe outside to come alive_

_And my identity_

When I auditioned for back-up singer when Dewey came, I didn't realize how much it would change my life so hugely. Finally, something I could do that was about ME, not Camille. The problem was, we couldn't tell our parents about the "project".

_So if you're listening_

_There's so much more to me you haven't seen _

But I really wanted my parents to know about my singing. So I started to just sing around the house, to the radio and shit like that. But it still seemed as if they were to wrapped up in Camille to notice. No, they didn't notice my singing, but of course, they noticed the change in my style and taste in music. And to say the least, they did NOT approve.

_Living in the shadow _

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold_

_But every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_I can finally see_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

Finally I made a decision. I just thought, 'fuck this, I'm gonna do what I want. And what I want is to sing.' Then came Battle of the Bands. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. I looked out into the audience, and I saw all of the parents. I smiled, and gave the performance my all. I wanted to show my parents that I could do something just as good as Camille. And it worked.

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_

_Everything's cool now _

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_

_Everything's cool now_

My life with my family could not be any better now. Finally I got a chance to talk with my parents, and tell them what I had been feeling. They promised to try to be better.

_Oh my life is good_

_I've got more than anyone should_

_Oh my life is good_

_And the past is in the past_

Hell, life in general could not be any better at the moment. The band got offered a record deal, and we're negotiating it right now. The band brought so many great friendships. And, you'll never believe this, Freddy asked me out! We've been dating for almost three months.

_I was living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold_

_But every touch felt could to me_

I was living in the shadow of Camille's dream. Key word: was. Now, I'm in my own dream, and I'm living it to the max.

_I'm living in a new day_

_Living it for me_

_And now that I am wide awake_

_I can finally see_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

These days, my life isn't all about Camille. My plans aren't scheduled around her concerts anymore. My life is all about me, my dreams, my friends, and my family. I finally see what I want to do, and I'm pouring my heart and soul into it.

_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

I don't ever want anyone to hear my story and take pity on me. I don't need that.

_Livin' in, livin' in, livin' in the shadow_

_Livin' in, livin' in livin' in_

_A new day_

Now I'm living in a new day. My life is out of the shadow, and in the spotlight.

A/N: So how was it? The first song-fic I ever wrote. It is also my first fic of publishing. Please review! But be nice! Here's some motivation: ALL REVIEWERS GET PIXI STIX! Come on... it takes two minutes. You know you want to...


	2. Nothing New

A/N: I thought about it a lot when I was on vacation, and I decided to turn this into a CD fic instead of just a song-fic. I might not do all of the songs though, if I can't think of a story line for them. And they won't be in order. This chapter is to "Nothing New", track ten on the album. It's about Zack and his problems with his Dad.

PS: Review thanks are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT!

I still don't own School of Rock, or anything by Ashlee Simpson.

_I find myself wrong again_

_Staring out my window_

_Wondering what it is I should have said_

Fifteen year old Zack Mooneyham sat in his bedroom after yet another fight with his father. He stared out his window, which overlooked the garden, towards the left of his gianormus yard. He had been sent up there to "think about what he said and the choices he had made." This was what always happened, and Zack hated it.

_I find myself at home again_

_Waiting for the after call_

_From a fall-out that feels like such a mess_

Zack absently strummed his guitar, waiting for his dad's holler up the stairs. It was practically routine. Zack and his dad would fight about something (usually the band), Zack would be sent to his room to "think", half an hour later his dad would call him downstairs, ask him if he had learned his lesson, he would say yes, and the next day it would happen all over again.

_Oh, I can only be myself_

_I'm sorry that's hell for you_

Why doesn't he just get over it? Zack thought. His dad just couldn't accept the fact that he was in a kick-ass rock band. Dewey had introduced him to a new world, one that he liked much better than his old world. And he realized that this was him, he was being himself. He got it, but his dad didn't. "Fuck him," Zack thought.

_Hey, so what's my damage today?_

_Don't let me get in your way_

_Let it out like you always do_

_The trouble between me and you_

_Is nothing new_

Zack just let him get it all out. Let him yell, scream, and shout. He tuned out, most of the time thinking up some new lyrics for the band. He didn't get in his dad's way. All of this, all this trouble, it's nothing new to him.

_So I listen to you complain and then_

_I bite my tongue in vain again_

_As I let it all just slowly settle in_

Zack listened to all of his Dad's complaints, about grades, the band, his friends, everything. He tried to hold his tongue, but most of the time he let out at least one snappy retort. That only made Mr. Mooneyham madder. So Zack just tried to let it settle in.

_Such a pretty picture that you paint_

_I'm so vile while you're a saint_

_Funny how your eyes see thick not thin_

Mr. Mooneyham's words usually painted himself as the epitome of perfection, while they insulted Zack, Dewey, the band, rock music, everything that Zack lived for. It's not like Zack's dad was even nearly close to "perfect". He didn't bother to look at the good things the band did for Zack. It helped him open up, gain friends, and become a better guitarist. Not to mention a record deal and rock-stardom. Well, not rock-stardom yet, but after the album came out... who knows.

_Hey, so what's my damage today?_

_Don't let me get in your way_

_Let it out like you always do_

_The trouble between me and you_

Is nothing new 

Zack hated it. He couldn't stand it. Sitting there, listening to his dad diss basically his whole life, it made him want to slit his wrists. Not that he would ever really do that. But he was used to it. It wasn't anything new.

_You know how to give it _

_But you can't take it_

Mr. Mooneyham sure did know how to dish it out, but he most certainly couldn't take it back. Every time Zack tried to explain how utterly useless his arguments were, and how nothing would ever make him stop playing with the band, he blew up even more.

_It's all just a waste_

_Now you can save it_

_No matter what I do_

_It's never good enough, never good enough_

Nothing Zack ever did was good enough for his dad's expectations. Not his taste in music, who he was friends with, how he dressed, his grades, and most certainly not the band.

_Hey, so what's my damage today?_

_Don't let me get in your way_

_Let it out like you always do_

_The trouble between me and you_

Is nothing new 

But again, the arguments, the trouble the fights, they're nothing new.

_Save your breath_

'_Cause here comes the truth_

_I'm over the drama of you_

_And that's something new_

Right then Zack made a decision. His dad was not going to dictate his life anymore. He would do what he wanted to do. He would be friends with who he wanted, wear what he wanted, and listen to what he wanted to. Zack was over the drama of his dad, and unlike the arguments, fights, and trouble, that was something new.

_Well, I'm staring out my window_

Wondering what it is I should have said 

Ya like? REVIEW! I've got more pixi stix...

Thanks:

Cinema Lover: thanks! gives pixi stix

Wynerva: YAY! Thanks! Here's a pixi stick!

Swimmerkitti: awwww, thanks! That means a lot... your one of my fave authors! givespixi stick

Curliegurlie687: thanks! Have a pixi stick!

Crazy Chica 91: Ashlee ROCKS! Dr. Phil is sooo awesome! I spent a whole period arguing with my social studies teacher about whether Dr. Phil was cool or not. He said he was an idiot. That made me mad, lol. Full House is so funny! I watch it a ton. Hahahaha don't worry your not the only one that obsessed. I relate everything in life to School of Rock. Someone will be like "hey this happened," and I'll be like "oh yeah! In School of Rock..." and then they'll look at me like I'm a psycho. I probably would have done the same as you! Thanks for the review! Here's a pixi stick!


	3. LaLa

A/N: Howdy ho, Ranger Joe! Lol anyway here I am again! I haven't updated for a while, cuz I wasn't sure if I was going to continue, but I decided I would. But I started school. Blech. I probably won't update that often, but I'll notify you if I'm gonna stop writing this story. This chapter is a Freddy/Katie chapter, cuz they are one of my favorite couples. So read on, my faithful minions... I mean readers!

Review thanks:

**Wynerva**: Thanks for the radical review, and your welcome for the pixi stix! Sorry, never seen Takeshi's castle. PS: I read your bio, and I TOTALLY AGREE about the gnomes! ::runs around gathering Bunsen burners::

**Thedoorsrock**: LaLa rocks so hard! Read on, your wish shall be granted! ::does funky magical hand wave thing:: Thanks for the review!

**Fuzzy Wuzzy: the fuzz**: thanks! Ashlee and Dr. Phil rock so hard! Hehe LOL my obsessions do that to me too. Thanks for the groovy review!

**JustVisitingUKgirl**: Pixi stix are basically colored and flavored sugar. They are so yummy! Thanks for reminding me to mention: THESE ARE NOT RELATED FICS! And thanks for reviewing!

::passes out pixi stix to all reviewers::

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own School of Rock or any of Ashlee Simpson's songs. Sucks, doesn't it?

_You can dress me up in diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

_You can throw me like a lineman_

_I like it better when it hurts_

There was no denying it; Katie was beautiful. It was one of the reasons Freddy had fallen for her. She had sleek brown hair, highlighted with bright red, deep brown eyes, and nice, smooth, tan skin. Freddy thought she was one of the most beautiful things on the planet.

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_I have waited_

Freddy had waited to have Katie for so long, and he finally had his chance.

_You can meet me on an aeroplane _

_Or in the back of a bus_

_You can throw me like a boomerang_

_I'll come back and beat you up_

Katie could have met Freddy in the first-class section of an airplane, or in the back of a dirty old bus, and she still would've fallen for him. She loved his spiky blonde hair, his eyes, and his badass personality. Her favorite thing about him, though, was that he understood her. Katie didn't take any shit from anyone. If any guy tried to mess with her head, he could be sure he'd get beat up.

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_Don't keep me waiting_

Katie had waited to have Freddy for so long, and she finally had her chance. They were going to a Halloween party together.

_You make me wanna lala_

_In the kitchen on the floor_

Freddy drove Katie crazy. She could never get him out of her head. He made her want to... la la. That was the only word she could think of to describe it.

_I'll be a French maid_

_When I meet you at the door_

For the Halloween party, Katie was dressing up as a French maid. She had a short black and white dress, fishnet tights, and a little feather duster. Summer had been with her when she bought the costume. She told Katie that she definitely looked hot, and that the costume would amaze Freddy.

_Like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

When it came to Freddy, Katie was like an alley cat with milk. She just couldn't get enough. Freddy drove her so crazy, she just wanted to scream.

_I feel safe with you_

_I can be myself tonight_

_It's all right with you_

_Cause you hold my secrets tight_

_You do, you do_

Katie felt completely safe with Freddy. They had known each other for as long as she could remember. They had always been friends. Freddy kept all of her secrets safe.

_You make me wanna lala_

In the kitchen on the floor 

As everything Katie felt about Freddy was running through her head, she heard the doorbell ring, and she went to answer it.

_I'll be a French maid _

_When I meet you at the door_

When Katie opened the door, Freddy was absolutely stunned. She had on a skimpy maid's outfit, and she looked, well, **sexy**. It was a side of her he had never seen before.

_Like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up I want more_

You make me wanna 

_You make me wanna scream_

Freddy was like an alley cat with milk. He just couldn't keep his eyes off Katie. She looked so amazing. He stood and stared.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Katie asked.

"What? Yeah I'm ready," he replied, nodding his head.

"Well then, let's hit it!" Katie exclaimed, walking past him and out of the house.

_You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalalala lala _

_You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalalala lala _

_You make me wanna lala lalala lalala lalalala lala_

A/N: So how was it? Personally, I don't think it was one of my better stories. I think I repeated myself a lot. And I skipped some of the parts from the song, cuz they didn't work with the story. But, what do y'all think? Review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flamers! I've got even more pixi stix...


	4. Pieces of Me

**A/N**: Alas, this shall be the last chapter of Autobiography! It's just starting to bore me. And Ashlee Simpson's starting to annoy me. Her music's still cool, but she's way too over-publicized. But don't worry; I have other stories I'll be posting soon. Look for one-shots and song-fics mostly. I also will soon be posting the first School of Rock fic I ever wrote, a story called 'Detention!' It's only about four chapters long, but watch for it!

This chapter's done to 'Pieces of Me'. I changed a few of the words, because it's a story about Alicia and Tomika's friendship.

PS: Review thanks at the bottom!

**Disclaimer**: How many times do we have to go over this?

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_Tuesday, I am fading_

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

Tomika was going through a rough time in her life. He mom kept pressuring her to lose weight, and she couldn't deal with it. She hadn't slept since Sunday night, because she was so stressed out.

_Then the phone rings_

_I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Cause you've come to rescue me_

It was about 6:30 on Wednesday afternoon when Tomika's phone rang. She checked the caller ID, and just as she suspected, it was Alicia. She answered.

"Hey, Licia," she said tiredly.

"Hey Mika," Alicia replied. "How're you feeling?"

"Like crap," Tomika answered.

_Fall, sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom crash_

_You're all I have_

Whatever the problem, Tomika knew she could always count on Alicia. She had been there for her since they were kids. They had each other's backs. It really helped Tomika, because Alicia was really outgoing and sassy, while she was a bit more soft-spoken.

_Oh, seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me _

Whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on, Tomika knew Alicia would be there. She had been when Leonard broke up with her, when her parents got divorced, and when her grandpa died. Likewise, Tomika was always there for Alicia, too.

_I am moody, messy_

_I get restless and it's senseless_

_How you never seem to care_

Alicia got really moody sometimes, and Tomika was the only one who knew how to calm her down. If she was really angry, Alicia would throw things. Tomika was the only one who could ever get her to calm down, breathe, and work out her problems rationally.

_When I'm angry, you listen_

_Make me happy, it's your mission_

_And you won't stop till I'm there_

Whenever Alicia was angry, Tomika always listened to why. She let Alicia rant and rave on for hours, to get everything out. And Tomika didn't just 'listen', like sit there and nod where she felt was right, she really listened. She helped Alicia get over her problems. She wouldn't stop until Alicia was happy again.

_Fall sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom crash_

_You're all I have_

When Alicia had hit rock bottom, due to all of her family problems, Tomika helped her rise back up. She helped her quit smoking and stop drinking. She helped her go through court so she could live with her aunt. Tomika was there every step of the way.

_Oh, seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Tomika knew everything about Alicia. Every single itty-bitty thing that there was to know. Tomika was Alicia's best friend in the whole world.

_How do you know?_

_Everything I'm about to say_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face_

_I hope it never goes away_

Tomika and Alicia knew each other so well that they could finish each other's sentences. It was almost like they could read each other's minds.

_Oh, seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_Oh, I love how you can tell_

"Hey Licia?" Tomika started.

"Yeah Mika?" Alicia replied.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Alicia asked curiously.

"For everything," Tomika stated.

"You know what Mika? Thank you too. You're the best friend in the world," Alicia said.

"Right back at you, sister."

_Oh, I love how you can tell_

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me 

**A/N**: Ugh, it was crap, wasn't it? I'm losing my touch! Well, review anyway!

Review thanks:

**Crazy Chica 91**: Yeah, it scared me at first to. The song is supposedly about sexual fantasies. The scary part? It's one of my best friend's 9-year-old sisters favorite song. LOL.

Yeah usually the maids costumes are pretty slutty, but I think Katie could pull it off. Thanks for reviewing!

**pyro and rock 'n' roll babe**: yeah, I have definitely done better. Thanks for being honest. And thanks for reviewing!

**Thedoorsrock**: Thanks for reviewing! LaLa does rock!

**Wynerva**: More pixi stix! Yes, I did read your bio, and I found it extremely entertaining! Yeah, I've read a bunch of your fics. I can't think of the names, but I remember them all being really, really good. Damn stupid editor thing. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**JustVisitingUKGirl**: Freddy/Katie... great couple. LOL. Your welcome for the pixi stix... and here's your sherbert! Yum... sherbert.

Katie rocks. Don't worry, I've heard the song multiple times and I still don't get the LaLa bit! Thanks for the review!


End file.
